Colors
by Nnatsuki
Summary: Definisi pelangi bagi Natsu Dragneel adalah barisan warna yang dilukis di atas kanvas langit biru. Definisi pelangi bagi Lucy Heartfilia adalah bunga-bunga api berkelopak biru, kuning, dan putih yang bermekaran di langit hitam./ Fanfic request dari pemenang ketiga NaLu Day Competition, Dieqy Dzulqaidar!


**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

A Fairy Tail One Shot Fanfiction

Colors

By Nnatsuki

Dedicared to Dieqy Dzulqaidar

As a Present For NaLu Days Competition

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC

.

Hijau, merah, biru, jinga, ungu, kuning, merah muda, putih.

Warna di atas hanyalah contoh warna yang ditangkap mata _onyx_-nya. Warna-warna milik ribuan bunga yang ada jauh di depannya. Bunga-bunga yang ditanam secara horizontal itu terlihat seperti sebuah pelangi yang muncul di atas hamparan zamrud.

Indah. Sangat indah.

Keindahan alam ini menyejukkan jiwa dan melumpuhkan raga. Kilatan emosi terpantul dari mata yang sewarna dengan langit malam itu. Sekelebat rasa bangga bisa menemukan tempat menakjubkan ini, sekelebat rasa kagum dengan keagungan Tuhan, sekelebat rasa sedih akan ketidakmampuannya untuk menikmati semua ini setiap saat.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah rupawannya. Sebuah janji untuk menghabiskan akhir pekannya di sini telah disepakati. Kepalanya bergerak menganguk-anguk menyukai janji tersebut.

"Apa pemandangan di depanmu ini sangat indah?"

Sebuah pertanyan, disuarakan dengan nada yang lembut dan ingin tahu.

Natsu menoleh pelan ke samping kirinya. Seorang gadis telah berdiri satu meter dari bangku taman yang didudukinya. Gadis asing yang tengah menatap matanya lekat, menunggu jawaban.

Angin datang seolah ingin mengisi keheningan di antara mereka. Natsu mengacak-acak rambut merah mudanya yang bergerak searah dengan rambut pirang panjang milik si gadis misterius ini.

"Tentu saja sudah jelas, bukan?" ucap Natsu. Pertanyaan gadis itu amatlah janggal di telinganya.

"Bagiku, pemandangan di depan ini adalah sebuah oasis yang memberikan sumber energi untuk diriku yang membutuhkan istirahat sebelum memulai pergulatan dengan pelajaran di kampus," Natsu menjelaskan sembari kembali memusatkan indra penglihatannya ke depan.

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil. Dirinya melangkah mendekati bangku taman. Setelah duduk nyaman di sebelah Natsu, iris cokelat lembutnya ikut menatap ke arah depan.

"Setiap akhir minggu, aku selalu kemari." Gadis itu buka suara, memunculkan rasa ingin tahu Natsu akan diri si gadis.

"Setiap ada orang yang duduk di sini, kuberikan pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang tadi kuberikan denganmu," Gadis menarik napas sebelum kembali bicara.

"Aku tak habis pikir. Jawaban pertama yang diberikan mereka semua adalah 'Tentu saja!' mereka berkata seolah aku pasti mengerti maksud mereka," Lambat laut, nada gadis ini melemah.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti akan keindahan taman bunga ini."

Natsu segera membuka mulutnya, ingin memberikan bantahan agar si gadis menghilangkan perkataan yang negatif itu. Tapi lanjutan kalimat dari si gadis benar-benar adalah sebuah tamparan untuk pemuda ini.

"Ya ampun! Aku sudah berbuat lancang. Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Buta warna yang kumiliki membuatku tidak bisa menikmati anugerah Tuhan yang agung ini… "

.

.

.

.

.

"Buta warna yang kumiliki adalah jenis parsial," ucap Lucy.

Natsu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Lucy begitu gadis pirang ini berkata. Dia merasa sangat egois, karena hanya dirinya yang bisa menikmati pemandangan ini dan Lucy tidak.

"Semuanya berawal saat orang tuaku menyadari bahwa aku selalu salah menyebutkan warna. Merahnya tomat dan hijaunya dedaunan kusebut sama dengan kuningnya jagung. Mereka amat terpukul begitu tahu aku memiliki buta warna," gadis itu tersenyum. Senyum pahit gadis di sampingnya membuat mulut Natsu terasa sangat tidak enak.

"Jika kemampuanku melihat warna bisa dibagi… aku pasti sudah memberikannya kepadamu... " ucap pemuda itu lirih.

Lucy yang sendari tadi melihat ke arah sepatu berwarna birunya menoleh sesaat, "Terima kasih, Natsu," dia tersenyum kecil, membuat Natsu lega dirinya bisa menceriakan Lucy.

"Tapi tak apa. Aku tidak akan pernah menyalahkan ibuku yang membawakan gen buta warna ini.. atau ayahku yang telah menikahi wanita pembawa gen buta warna… " Lucy menelan ludah sesaat sebelum melanjutkan.

"Bahkan tak pernah terbesit keinginan menyalahkan Tuhan akan ketidakmampuanku ini. Aku menerima takdir ini dengan senang hati. Tapi… " akhir kalimat, suara Lucy mulai berubah parau.

"Manusia itu makhluk yang tidak pernah puas, bukan? Jadi terkadang… " tangannya yang terkepal kuat dan ditaruh di atas paha mulai gemetar.

"Aku berpikir… alangkah lebih baiknya jika aku bisa menikmati salah satu ciptaan Tuhan terindah yang disebut warna.. aku juga ingin mengangumi dan memujinya seperti orang lain," kepala Lucy semakin ditundukkan. Tanpa melihat wajahnya, Natsu sangat yakin gadis ini sudah mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Karenanya… sejak tiga bulan lalu… setiap hari minggu sore, aku kemari untuk menatap taman bunga ini, berharap akan bisa melihat warna merah, hijau, ungu, nila, jingga, merah muda dan sebagainya… alih-alih melihat-" Lucy berhenti. Dirinya kaget karena menyadari tubuhnya tertarik ke arah Natsu.

Natsu mengelus pelan kepala Lucy yang direbahkan di bahunya, "Cukup Lucy… "

"Impianmu luar biasa. Tak akan ada yang menyalahkan impianmu ini. Tapi… " Natsu berhenti, tangannya datang menghapus air mata yang mulai membahasi pipi Lucy.

"Caramu untuk meraih impian itulah yang salah, Lucy. Kau menyakiti dirimu. Seorang yang buta warna akan merasa sakit kepala jika melihat benda yang berlatarkan warna hijau."

Kedua tangan Lucy melingkari tubuh Natsu. Natsu mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di bahu Lucy, memberikan ruang untuk gadis itu menumpahkan emosinya.

Pertemuan kedua mereka. Di tempat dan waktu yang sama ketika mereka bertemu. Di situlah Natsu Dragneel membuat sebuah janji baru untuk dirinya―mencoba menjadi pelarian Lucy Heartfilia dari rasa gundah akan dunia minim warnanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ne_ Natsu… apa warna kesukaanmu…?" pertanyaan itu diajukan Lucy sembari membereskan _laptop_-nya.

Natsu yang tengah membaca buku _Farmakologi dan Terapi_ mengintip sesaat sebelum menutup bukunya lalu mengambil sekaleng kopi yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah mereka, meminumnya dalam diam.

"Warna kesukaanku merah," jawabnya singkat. Wajah penuh tanda tanya Lucy membuat pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu menerangkan jawabannya.

"Merah mengingatkanku akan api," tuturnya, "Mungkin juga karena ibuku bilang aku dan ayahku paling cocok bila mengenakan sesuatu berunsur merah."

Lucy tersenyum menghargai. Semburat tipis bermunculan sesaat sebelum dirinya menengadahkan kepala untuk bertemu sapa dengan langit.

"Aku paling suka dengan biru. Apalagi dengan biru langit. Satu-satunya warna selain kuning yang mewarnai dunia kecilku," Lucy tersenyum kecil. Natsu pun tak sanggup untuk tidak tersenyum untuk sahabatnya ini.

"Tapi… jika aku bisa melihat _semuanya_… aku pasti akan menyukai pelangi!" senyum Natsu jatuh seketika.

"Warna yang kurang disukai...? Bagaimana denganmu, Natsu?"

"Warna yang kurang kusukai… " sebuah helaan napas dilepaskan. Natsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tengah mencari kata-kata yang tidak akan menyinggung perasaan gadis berambut pirang ini.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Natsu berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menjauhi bangku. Menyadari kepergian Natsu berujung ke arah taman bunga, Lucy segera membelokkan pandangannya. Matanya terus menatapi kue kering buatannya yang terletak didekat dua kaleng kopi.

"Jujur saja, aku ingin menjawab warna kuning dan ungu… " kalimat yang sayup-sayup itu membuat Lucy mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit tersentak melihat Natsu sudah berada di depannya.

Sebuah senyuman lembut terpahat di wajah tampan pemuda itu. Kedua tangan Natsu bekerja untuk menyelipkan sebuah bunga―yang dari wanginya Lucy bisa menebak adalah bunga mawar─ ke rambut pirangnya.

Senyum Natsu semakin melebar, "Tapi kupikir aku salah besar. Jika warna ungu dan warna kuning bersatu, terciptalah paduan warna terindah!" Natsu mengelus lembut mawar ungu dan membelai pelan rambut Lucy.

Mata _onyx_ pemuda bermarga Dragneel ini berkilat bangga melihat Lucy yang tertawa senang sembari menyisir rambut pirangnya.

Pertemuan kelima. Pertemuan yang menjadi lembar pertama kisah Natsu Dragneel memenuhi janji kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara melodi gitar yang menenangkan, patutlah membuat Lucy memberikan senyuman manis untuk pemainnya―kekasihnya yang berambut merah muda.

Merasa diperhatikan, Natsu mengeluarkan konsentrasinya untuk membalas pandangan gadisnya yang berambut pirang ini.

Tak henti kedua tangannya memainkan alat musik petik itu, tak lepas pula matanya menatap kedua mata cokelat besar itu.

"Aku suka sekali matamu," gadisnya berkata. Mata _onyx_-nya mengerjap-ngerjap, senang sekaligus kaget.

Musik pun selesai, giliran Natsu yang berbicara, "Matamu lebih indah, manis,"

Lucy menggeleng, menolak pendapat Natsu―walau pipinya telah bersemu merah─, "Matamu telah melihat hal yang lebih indah dari mataku," ucapnya lirih, "Matamu bisa melihat pelangi sedangkan mataku tidak,"

Suara gitar yang ditaruh dengan agak kasar membuat Lucy tersentak. Detik kemudian, tangannya terulur ke arah pemuda bermata _onyx_ dan digenggam dengan kuat.

Mata itu berkilat seperti batu obsidian yang digosok, menatap mata cokelatnya dengan tajam.

"Kau juga bisa melihat pelangi," ucap Natsu lambat-lambat, "Tapi yang dilihat matamu sedikit berbeda dengan yang dilihat mataku,"

Mata _onyx_-nya tertutup, sebuah cengiran datang menggantikan.

"Tapi aku bisa kok membuatkan pelangi yang khusus untuk matamu!"

Pertemuan keduapuluh lima mereka… memberikan banyak tanda tanya bagi si gadis yang memiliki mata sewarna dengan lelehan _caramel_ ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Hitam. Hitam. Hitam di mana-mana.

Gadis pirang ini menggertakkan giginya, kesal. Entah sudah berapa lama penglihatannya dibatasi dengan saputangan hitam ini. Anggota tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa kaku―akibat duduk terlalu lama. Desahan panjang dikeluarkan. Ditolehkannya kepala ke arah pengendara mobil.

"_Ne_, sebenarnya kita mau kemana, Natsu?" tanya Lucy. Nada suaranya penuh ketidaksabaran.

Tawa renyahlah balasan pertama dari kekasihnya, "Kenapa tak kau coba tebak saja, eh?"

"Aku merasa perjalanan kita mulai ke tempat yang cukup tinggi, menurutku… bukit? Bukit apa?"

Natsu mengangkat bahunya tanpa diketahui Lucy, "Simpanlah jawabanmu dan buktikan nanti, ok? Sebentar lagi kita sampai, kok."

Lucy mendengus, "Sebentarmu itu berbeda dengan sebentarku, tahu," tawa keras dari pemuda bermabut merah muda membuatnya sedikit jengkel. Percakapan kecil mereka berakhir.

Selanjutnya, yang bisa dilakukan Lucy adalah menggoyangkan-goyangkan kepalanya mengikuti irama musik klasik yang melatari perjalanan super membosankan ini.

Lalu beberapak menit kemudian―membuat Lucy cukup terperanjat─ mobil berhenti melaju. Suara dilepasnya sabuk pengaman dari arah kanan membuat gadis bermata cokelat ini bersemangat.

"Nah! Sebentarku ini lebih cepat dari sebentarmu, bukan?" goda Natsu sembari melepas sabuk pengaman gadisnya. Tak elak tawa kecil dari pemuda itu mendengar desahan lega dari penumpangnya.

"Tanggung jawab. Rasanya menyebalkan sekali tidak bisa bergerak selama berjam-jam," gerutu Lucy. Dirinya bergerak keluar mobil dengan bantuan Natsu yang memegang kedua tangannya.

"Mari kita buktikan terkaanmu tadi, Nona," ah, inilah yang ditunggu-tunggunya. Akhirnya dirinya terbebas dari benda kecil ini.

Senyumnya mengembang. Terkaanya tepat. Mereka berada di atas bukit. Suasananya sangat menyenangkan―angin yang berhembus dengan damai dan pemandangan langit bertahtakan berlian malam membuat suasana suramnya di mobil lenyap seketika.

Mata cokelatnya berbinar-binar, "_Star gazing_, kah?" tanyanya semangat. Lucy sedikit kaget saat sebuah gelengan kecil diterimanya.

"_Well_, itu bisa dibilang sebagai bonus," senyum kecil terpahat di wajahnya, "Kita punya acara utama."

Lucy melongo mendengarnya. Tak sempat gadis ini bertanya banyak karena tangannya ditarik pelan untuk menggerakan tubuhnya mengikuti si pemuda.

Baru disadari Lucy, sebuah karpet tenun bermotif kotak-kotak lengkap dengan keranjang penuh makanan kecil. Gadis ini dibuat semakin bingung. Kegiatan apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

Lucy segera mengambil posisi duduk begitu melihat kekasihnya sudah duduk nyaman dan membuka keranjang piknik itu, mengeluarkan dua kaleng kopi hangat. Lucy meraih sebotol obat pengusir serangga dan menyemprotkannya ke kedua tangan.

"Dua minggu yang lalu… kau bilang padaku, 'kan?" Lucy menoleh ke arah Natsu, tak menangkap maksud pemuda berambut unik ini.

Natsu tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau bilang… kau ingin melihat pelangi…" gadis ini tersentak, percakapan kecil dua minggu yang lalu kembali menyeruak ke dalam kepalanya.

"Ah! Soal itu tak perlu di-" sebuah usapan kecil di kepala menghentikan protesnya. Mata cokelatnya menangkap senyuman di wajah kekasihnya semakin melembut.

Natsu berdiri dari posisi nyamannya, berjalan lambat ke depan―ke arah pagar-pagar kayu perlindung agar tidak ada yang jatuh ke bawah.

"Lihatlah! Sebentar lagi pelangimu sampai!" Natsu merentangkan tangannya seakan dirinya adalah burung yang hendak mengangkasa.

Lucy memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Natsu dengan pandangan aneh. Sampai? Apa maksudnya? Lagipula tidak ada laporan akan turunnya hu-

DOORR!

Muka main kerasnya suara ledakan yang menebas udara itu. Secara refleks Lucy menutup telinganya, memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, takut suara keras itu akan membuat jantungnya pecah.

Sepasang tangan menarik pelan kedua tangan Lucy. Natsu tersenyum menyakinkan gadisnya. Lucy yang tetap tak mengerti, mengikuti mata kekasihnya yang beralih ke depan.

Mata cokelat itu terbelalak. Tiga buah bunga api baru saja bermekaran di angkasa, menampilkan kelompak biru, kuning dan putihnya. Tak lama bunga api itu mati, muncul kembali kilatan yang terbang naik seolah ingin mengoyak langit. Datang kembali lima bunga api yang mekar dengan indahnya.

Tak putus-putus bunga-bunga itu bermekaran, tak putus juga aliran cairan bening yang membahasi pipi putih gadis ini.

Untuk kali pertama, di dalam rangkulan kekasihnya, Lucy Heartfilia melihat _pelangi_. Pelangi yang dikhususkan untuk dirinya… untuk _ketidakmampuannya_.

"Ini jelas berbeda dengan pelangi yang sesungguhnya… " ucap Natsu lembut, "Tapi tidak ada peraturan tidak boleh merubah definisi pelangi, bukan?" cengiran ramah itu semakin menghangatkan hati pemilik mata cokelat ini.

Lucy menganguk. Kedua tangannya yang dilingkarkan di tubuh kekasihnya semakin erat.

Pelangi yang sederhana, hanya beberapa bunga api yang berwarna biru, kuning, dan putih yang memadu. Sangat sederhana, terlalu sederhana untuk sebuah pelangi.

Tapi inilah dunianya, dunia seorang diri Lucy Heartfilia yang hanya terdiri dari biru dan kuning. Tidak lebih.

Tak ada yang perlu disesali, tak ada. Dunianya tetap indah walau hanya diisi dengan dua warna ini.

Dan semakin indah berkat kehadiran seorang Natsu Dragneel yang menjadi krayon dan melukiskan pelangi-pelangi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Tangan mungil itu menutup telinganya. Tidak terlalu rapat, tapi berhasil meminimalisir suara ledakan kembang api ini.

Natsu tersenyum melihat putra kecilnya, "Terlalu ribut? Bertahanlah, _ne_?" wajah lugu Ryuu Dragneel menoleh ke arah ayahnya. Dragneel kecil ini menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Suara ribut ini bukan masalah besar!" Ryuu tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi susunya.

Ayahnya tertawa kecil sembari mengusap pelan rambut merah muda putra kecilnya. Mereka berdua kembali menikmati pameran kembang api di panggung angkasa ini.

Natsu melirik ke kiri, mengawasi istrinya yang tetap diam semenjak dimulainya pertunjukkan ini.

"Kau kenapa Lucy?" tak bisa ditahan rasa penasaran itu. Wanita muda berambut pirang itu menoleh mendengar pertanyaan dari suaminya.

"Hmm…? Tidah kok. Hanya… " seulas senyum terpahat di wajah cantik wanita ini, "aku tak pernah bosan menikmati ini,"

Natsu menyeringai mendengarnya. Dirangkulnya bahu wanita kesayangannya.

"Tidak akan pernah… " gumam pria ini, "Apalagi karena penonton kita bertambah," kedua pasang mata orang tua ini menatap sayang buah hati mereka. Senyum keduanya semakin melembut melihat wajah bahagia si kecil Dragneel.

Lucy menatap dua laki-laki favoritnya secara bergantian. Pandangannya jatuh lebih lama kepada pria di sampingnya.

Seulas senyum dikembangkan wanita muda ini.

Mereka berbeda. Definisi pelangi mereka―dirinya dan putra kecilnya pun berbeda dari orang lain.

Tapi tidak apa-apa.

Selama ada _pelangi_ ini. Selama ada pria yang mewarnai dunia minim warna mereka. Tidak apa.

Pria di sebelahnya akan terus melukiskan pelangi-pelangi baru. Pelangi-pelangi yang berupa kumpulan bunga api yang terus bermekaran di angkasa.

**~The End~**

* * *

><p>Halloo! Saya datang lagi dengan sebuah one shot~<p>

One shot ini adalah request dari pemenang ketiga NaLu Days Competition, Dieqy Dzulqaidar XD

Fic ini terinspirasi dari cerita guru Bahasa Inggris saya tentang seorang temannya yang memiliki buta warna. Guru saya bilang, terkadang temannya itu iri dengan orang-orang normal karena mereka bisa menikmati keindahan sejuta warna.

Hal kecil tersebut bisa membuat dunia seseorang tampak lain. Dari situlah tema fic ini terangkat. :)

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meng-klik cerita ini, bagi yang sudah membaca cerita ini, dan terutama bagi yang sudah meninggalkan jejak.

Salam hangat

Nnatsuki


End file.
